Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiment relate to a device and a method for testing a light emitting diode (LED) lighting device.
Semiconductor light emitting devices may include elements, such as an LED and the like, and have been increasingly used as a light source due to various advantages such as low power consumption, high luminance, a long lifespan and the like. In particular, semiconductor light emitting devices have received considerable attention as a possible replacement for existing halogen or xenon lamps used as light sources in motor vehicle headlamps or tail lamps.
It may be necessary to adjust a beam angle, an irradiation angle, and the like, of a semiconductor light emitting device to desired values. In particular, in the case of motor vehicle headlamps or tail lamps, an optical axis, a beam angle, an irradiation angle, and the like may be limited defined by local ordinances and the like, and design values of the semiconductor light emitting device should be determined according to the values defined in the ordinance and the like.